House Be Warmed
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and sixty-four: In the hopes of cheering up Victor, Kurt decides to throw a house warming party.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th cycle. Now cycle 13!_

* * *

**"House Be Warmed"  
Kurt/Victor (OC)  
10th installment (Sequel to "Hello, Lima") **

Kurt had approached the idea of the party after one day, coming home from school. He could tell there was something on his mind, and he wouldn't let it go. Victor finally spoke up.

He'd been living in his new apartment for almost two weeks. In that time, he'd discovered the issue with his 'freedom.' At the end of the day, he was alone. He was so very thankful for Kurt, but he was still not there for a bit part of those days, which left him on his own.

The next morning, Kurt had met up with Victor, same as they did every morning on their way in to school. And there he'd put the idea to him: a party, a house warming, with them and the others from the club. It would all work out, on more than one level. Beyond giving Victor one good evening in the company of these new 'friends,' it would give them a chance to get to know him better. He was more than happy to share him if it meant more opportunities to not be so alone.

Victor had been part of the club for about a month now. The rest of them, they'd accepted him to some point, sure. But they didn't know him, they didn't know the great guy he was. He was at least considered as more than 'the former enemy,' but he deserved more than that.

Victor hesitated briefly, but finally he had agreed. So now it was time for Kurt to slip on his party planner hat and get to work. The first step was to see to the guests. He made quick work of passing verbal invites along. Some were easier to get on board than others, but in the end they were looking to a full slate. The other preparations were split amongst Kurt, Victor, and even Mercedes, who offered to pitch in. By Friday night, they'd be ready.

Not two minutes had passed since the first guests – Matt, Rachel, and Mercedes – had arrived, when the music had started, and the party started. The others came along over the next half hour. There was plenty of singing and dancing to be had from a number of them, and if they didn't participate, they cheered on the ones who did in any which way that they could. It was a good thing Victor's neighbors were out or they might have had complaints.

Sitting out a moment, to breathe, Kurt watched Victor, busting it out with Brittany and Santana… He had that smile on… the one that had caught Kurt all those months ago… He was happy, which made Kurt happy. He knew how much he'd needed this… he'd made it his business to see Victor be happy when they'd become something, together.

Eventually, the others had to start heading home, and the party got smaller and smaller, until it was just the two of them, left to clean up, and then collapse on the couch, which would fold out as a bed when Victor wasn't too lazy and just slept on the couch as it was.

"You're amazing, you know?" Victor spoke, turning his head. Kurt did the same. "I had a really good time." Kurt smiled, and Victor lifted his arm and rested it around his boyfriend's shoulders, bringing him a little closer.

"You're welcome," Kurt assured him.

"This is pretty good, too," Victor pointed out, indicating the two of them. "You're about all it takes," he smiled. Kurt was smiling, too… It was hard not to, about as hard as it was not to kiss him; on that one as well he was fine not resisting.

"I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," Kurt assured him, getting a nod from Victor in return. "In a couple of years, maybe we'll…" He stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. He looked back to Victor, unsure what he'd find there.

"You see that?" he asked, in awe.

"I, well… I was just trying, I…" Kurt blinked, unsure how to respond. But in the look on Victor's face he found the ability to admit, "I kind of do…" he breathed out. Victor kissed him again.

"Good to know," he nodded after a moment. "Yes, in a few years… definitely." Kurt beamed, then with a swing up to his feet, he declared…

"One more dance, what do you say?"

"Well how can I say no?" Victor got up, moving to start his docked iPod, the two of them dancing with a renewed if short-lived energy. Before long they'd sat back on the couch, and so at ease as they were, they fell asleep, shoulder to shoulder. The folded couch worked just fine to see them in slumber.

THE END


End file.
